Iris
by XxTrueLovexX
Summary: Dan and blair read more inside


My first one shot never imagined I would do this but oh well hope you like it but depending on how much reviews I get I might just make it a full story

"I look at my perfectly manicured fingers trying to avoid my best friend and her boyfriend Dan making gooey faces too each other. Ever since Humphrey entered her life she's changed for the better…ugh cliché I know good boy turn bad girl good…it's disgusting really. Tell me again how she talked me into studying with Humphrey again? Oh yeah blackmail I guess Serena hasn't completely changed. I hear my named being called surprise surprise it's none other than….

"What Humphrey?"I snap. Aww how cute he's actually stuttering….what! Did I just call Dan cute?

Alright I'm low on coffee fuel that must be it…anyways back to what he was saying"

"I was wondering if you needed anything to drink."

"You're kidding right?"

No, actually I wasn't I'm going to the kitchen to get something, need anything? I scoffed at him

"Let's just put it this way I rather repeat an outfit than drink or eat anything from this filthy place got it!"

"Blair!!"

"What" I say turning to S

"Be nice "she exclaimed. I roll my eyes at her

"Fine….no thanks I'll wait till I get home "I Said promptly as I got up.

"Where are you going? Serena asked me.

"I need fresh air…you have no idea what being in this environment is doing to me. Now which way is the balcony?"

"It's thru the kitchen ask Dan he'll show you" I made my way to the kitchen where I saw Dan rummaging thru the fridge.

"Hey Humphrey where the hell is your balcony" he turned to me and said

"Why I thought being in this place was suffocating? After all what is the exception for the air outside when it's a low class society?"His eyes looked cold I have never seen him like that it was actually…

"Just point me towards the door "I sighed impatiently as I tried to make my way towards the door he pointed too. I barely got 2 feet to the door before he grabbed me by the arms and sneered.

"Why do you hate me so...oh but he wasn't done "I have tried nothing but being nice to you even civilized when that didn't work but every opportunity you've had you've been nothing but a bitch to me. "At first I thought it was because we were lower class but no that's just an act you put on I have realized it's just me and you're going to tell me why?" Wow seeing Dan Humphrey like was actually turning me on...But that's beside the point.

"Let go of me Humphrey now before I scream I'm sure Serena would wonder why you're holding me like this and I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you calling me a Bitch" I spat out! He let go of me as if I had burnt him he said nothing as he walked back to the living room.

"I walked outside it was chilly but that wasn't the reason I was shivering. Dan…he was the reason I was shivering, he was also my deepest darkest secret...I haven't even told Serena who supposedly is my best friend but I can't tell her this that's the only secret she doesn't know about me and that is….I Blair am in love with My best friends boyfriend Dan Humphrey. I sigh heavily….I don't know what to do I've been in love with him since last year, I was walking home don't remember exactly why I decided to walk that day but I did and I'm glad I did because if I didn't then I wouldn't have met the love of my life…yeah there I said it yea I know I'm so called obsessed with Nate but the only reason I want to be with him is because he's familiar and he makes me content not all giddy and nervous like Dan does to me…Nate makes me forget Dan, well not exactly forget but yea I don't know how to explain it. And there you go folks that's the reason I'm such a bitch to Daniel….anyways as I was saying back to the story"

I was walking along the road humming along to the iPod the goo goo dolls song Iris I didn't notice the car that was headed my way and the next thing I knew I was being tackled to the side by someone out of the way of the incoming car. I wish I hadn't opened my eyes after that because when I did that's when I saw the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen It wasn't as much as the color I mean there isn't really anything really beautiful about brown eyes but it was the intensity behind them like a person who knew all the secrets to the world. Yes I know corny but I'm serious that's how I felt at that moment. I couldn't even tell you how long we laid there staring into each other's eyes but it was soon over with as the driver of the car came rushing to us apologizing profusely. And the reason Dan doesn't recognize me is because have changed my looks lets' just say that's part of my past I want to keep hidden. Only Nate and saw me that way not even Serena since she was away at that time. After the driver came up too us I panicked and fled the scene I don't know why I did I just did. And that was the last time I saw him until it was too late I had dreamt of him ever night imagined us being together until my dream came crashing down the day Serena started dating him. And thus is why I'm here, I tried so hard to keep my mouth shut but everyday it gets harder and harder. I'm sure Dan felt the same way I did it was too intense but then again it might just be wishful thinking. I unconsciously started humming the song. The song I have always figured that, that song is our Song even thought he didn't know it. I didn't even know that someone was behind me until I heard him say

"It was you…weren't it? I knew what he was talking about I just chose to act like I didn't know what he was talking about.

Dan's POV

It was her I knew it; it had to be I could recognize that humming anywhere. I've been searching for it for the past year. It just had to be her I have dreamt about her, too many sleepless night of wondering when I would see her again. She completely changed my world I have honestly never felt anything like that that day when I saw her. No one had come close to even making me feel that way not even sad to say Serena. I mean don't get me wrong she's a great girl but she's not…oh god Blair. I didn't want to believe it but I knew it was her I just knew. This was the woman who changed my life.

I was on my too the subway when I saw her. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen she looked lost but happy at the same time no I don't mean lost as in she didn't know where she was going but lost as in within herself. I was busy staring at her hat I almost didn't see the car that was headed towards her, but luckily I did, I ran as fast as I could shoving her out of the way the ordeal made us both tumble to the ground. When I looked to see if she were ok first thing I saw were those beautiful Blair Waldorf eyes. I was entranced I couldn't look away they were calling out too me as if she were saying protect me from the big bad world. Unfortunately our moment ended when the driver came over; as I was questioning the driver I had noticed a minute later that she had disappeared. So, began my endless nights of dreaming. I had tried to move on after awhile and thus how I met Serena she did make me forget about her for awhile but she would always linger in the back of my mind. Never in a million years did I think it would be Blair Waldorf but it is and there is nothing I could do about it. Which would explain the powerful attraction I had towards her ever since Serena introduced me to her?

Blair's POV

I turned to him ignoring his question "Where's Serena?

"She went home something about her brother needing her! But you still didn't answer my question "he said frustrated. I knew then that I couldn't deny it a part of me always wanted him to find out.

"Yes, it is me…happy "I snapped I couldn't look him in the eye. He seemed to have noticed

"Look at me Blair" I couldn't so he lifted my chin up to his face…he was a lot closer than I thought I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Why didn't you tell me?"It was more of a statement than a question.

"How could I before I even knew what was happening I saw you in the arms of my best friend" I broke away from his gaze and tried to walk inside but he grabbed me roughly by the arms the second time that night.

"Do you know how many sleepless night I thought of you, looking for you, wanting you?"I gasped at that.

"But we didn't even know each other."I said trying to pull away "I mean how could you?, nothing happened between us…I mean yes thank you for saving my life but other than that it was nothing"

"Bullshit" he spat out "There was definitely something and you know it we didn't need words that day changed both of our lives and don't try to deny it "he finally let go of me.

"It doesn't matter, you're with Serena now and she loves you and no matter how much of a bitch you think I am I love her and care for and I cannot take away the only thing that has ever made her happy unfortunately for me that's you" I Tried to walk away but damn it how many times does he have to grab me he turned me around and shoved me hard against the wall, His face were mere centimeters away from mine I knew what he wanted to do I wanted him too.

"Don't" I whispered.

"Why" he breathed. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Because if you do then we won't be able to go back a mere kiss won't be enough and it would lead to an affair neither one of us is able to handle and it would eventually lead to one of us getting hurt or worse the other people we love the most "He knew I was right he let me go slowly as I rushed to the door I looked back once more.

"Goodbye, Daniel "he smiled as it was the first time I have ever said his name, I smiled back but my heart breaking into millions of pieces "Be happy" I said leaving him with a confused look on his face.

So what did you think??review please and let me know thanks


End file.
